The present invention relates generally to extension cord reels and particularly to such a reel enclosed in a protective outer carrying case.
There are many prior art extension cord reels for winding up and storing an extension cord. Typically, one end of the extension cord includes a plug for engaging a power outlet receptacle at a source of power and the other end of the extension cord is connected to an electrical outlet and/or a light. Such reels are particularly useful with portable appliances.
The reel or pulley upon which the extension cord is wound can be enclosed by a case or rotatably mounted on an open frame. A ratchet mechanism can be provided for maintaining the reel in a desired position and a spring can be provided for automatically rewinding the cord on the reel. The prior art cases and frames are typically formed of metal and are very difficult to disassemble for repair.